Brand New Girlfriend: The Christmas Program
by MacKenzie Creations
Summary: Short one shot that takes place after Brand New Girlfriend. Buffy's and Angel's sisters are in a Christmas program while Angel plays Santa. All human. You will understand the background of the characters if you have read Brand New Girlfriend, but I don't think you need to read that fix to understand this story.


Brand New Girlfriend: The Christmas Program

by: MacKenzie Creations

* * *

 _ **Disclaimers:** I do not own any Buffy/Angel characters. They belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, and whoever owns the rights to Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series. I only own the original characters. _

_**Summary:** Buffy and Angel's sisters, Dawn and Kathy, along with their friend Janice perform a song in the Community Christmas Program while Angel plays Santa. This is a short one shot that takes place after Brand New Girlfriend._

 _ **Dedication:** To all former, current, and future military families. Merry Christmas, everyone!_

* * *

Dawn, Janice, and Kathy were practicing for the Sunnydale Community Youth Christmas Program. The Sunnydale Town Council had decided to put on a Christmas Program for the town. The program would consist of the teenagers of the town. The program director decided to let Kathy participate since her older brother had donated a sizable amount of funds to help pay for the production and Janice and Dawn were both lived in Sunnydale.

"That's a good song, but why did they choose it and not another song?" Angel asked his wife.

"Because, Janice's older brother is in the Marines. She hasn't seen him in a year when he was deployed. He's been oversees and has not been able to come home. She really misses him. Up until he joined the Marines, they were almost inseparable. I remember her and Dawn following him around all the time, when they were not following me around." Buffy chuckled. "He was her hero before he joined the Marines. He saved her from drowning and after that until he left for Boot Camp, she was glued to his side. I know I complained about Dawn following me around all the time, but I never heard Lee complain about his little sister following him around. He even treated Dawn like a little sister as well. I never thanked him for that."

"Did you date him?"

Buffy laughed, "No. I hung out with Willow and Xander. Lee hung out with a different crowd. We only knew each other because of our sisters. But we were never interested in each other. But I do wish that we could some how bring him home for her."

* * *

"Mr. MacKenzie, I'm glad you're here," Lilly Strange, the director of the Christmas Program, said. "I know that you already donated to this program, but we are having a hard time finding a Santa. I was wondering if you would be able to play the part?"

Angel smiled, "On one condition." He told her the purpose of his visit.

Lilly smiled and said, "I think that is a wonderful idea!"

* * *

"I know that all of the little kids are getting anxious about seeing a certain man in red. But, we do have one more very important song. This song is dedicated to all of the military families and those who are serving over seas right now. But, it is especially dedicated to Corporal Lee Davidson of the United Stated Marine Corps who could not make it tonight, however, we are broadcasting this overseas to his company live, so that he can see his sister Janice perform this very special song with her friends. Here are Kathy MacKenzie, Dawn Summers, and Janice Davidson with a song that was recorded by The Stunners." Lilly made her introduction.

The trio walked out on stage as the music started. Each of the girls had a solo and they all sang the chorus together. They also had a projector that showed pictures of Janice and Lee together growing up. They also showed pictures of other soldiers from Sunnydale and their loved ones.

" _OOOh, aaay_

 _Santa have you seen my soldier?_

 _The one who wears my heart_

 _We're so far apart, ohhhh_

 _Santa have you seen my soldier?_

 _I'm bravin' through the nights_

 _Just getting by_

 _Livin' prayer to prayer_

 _It's so hard to be apart this time of year_

 _the ones you love should be near_

 _Material things lose all their value_

 _Cuz all I want is him_

 _Santa have you seen my soldier?_

 _Let him know that I miss him and love him so_

 _Santa bring my soldier home_

 _I need him in my arms_

 _Cuz love's worth fighting for_

 _Santa bring him home_

 _Santa bring him home_

 _oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

 _Life's not the same without my soldier_

 _Every time we laughed_

 _The comfort that we had_

 _Ohh_

 _He's the one who's been there for me all along_

 _He taught me to be strong enough_

 _When times are tough_

 _And keep the faith when I can't hold on_

 _It's so hard to be apart this time of year_

 _the ones you love should be near_

 _Material things lose all their value_

 _Cuz all I want is him_

 _Santa have you seen my soldier?_

 _Let him know that I miss him and love him so_

 _Santa bring my soldier home_

 _I need him in my arms_

 _Cuz love's worth fighting for_

 _Santa bring him home_

 _The wind blows so cold_

 _Without your hand to hold_

 _Ot's haunting my mind_

 _Like the day we said goodbye_

 _There's a boy overseas_

 _Who's lonely just like me_

 _I'm waiting for the day_

 _My hero comes home to me_

 _Send my love_

 _Send my love_

 _Send my love love_

 _Send my love_

 _Send my love_

 _Send my love love_

 _Send my_

 _Send my (send my) love_

 _Send my love_

 _Send my love love_

 _Send my love_

 _Send my love_

 _(Send my love love_

 _Send my_

 _Send my love)_

 _Santa have you seen my soldier?_

 _Let him know that I miss him and love him so_

 _Santa bring my soldier home_

 _I need him in my arms_

 _Cuz love's worth fighting for_

 _Santa bring him home_

 _Love love_

 _Send my love_

 _Send my love_

 _Send my love love_

 _Send my_

 _Send my (send my) love_

 _Send my love_

 _Send my love_

 _Send my love love_

 _Send my love_

 _Send my love_

 _Send my love love_

 _Send my_

 _Send my love_

When Janice was in the middle of her last solo on the last verse, Kathy sang out and finished the solo. Janice couldn't finish because she saw Santa walking through the crowd with _her_ soldier. Her big brother was home and walking toward the stage. Santa and Lee got to the stage right as the song ended.

"Did some one ask me to bring home some one special?" Santa asked.

Janice just hugged her brother so tight that no one thought that she would ever let go. She couldn't talk through the tears of joy. Lee moved them off the stage so that the kids could come and get free pictures with Santa and let him know what they wanted for Christmas.

* * *

"So, how did Lee get time off to come home?" Dawn asked Buffy.

"Well as it turns out, one of the boys from the fraternity has a father who works at the Pentagon. When he heard about Janice not seeing her brother in a year, he got all the information that he needed to give to his father and asked his father if Lee could come home for Christmas and if he could come home tonight so that he could surprise Janice while ya'll were singing. His dad told the right people in charge and they got him home. That's why we were late. We were meeting Lee at the airport to bring him to the program. We were in the back where no one could see us, but we've been here since the act before yours. So, yes, we saw you sing. And you did wonderfully. All of you did," Buffy told her sister.

* * *

Buffy thought back to when they met Lee as he got off the transport at the small airport in Sunnydale. Since Sunnydale was so small, the military transport was making a quick stop at the airport to drop off Corporal Davidson. As the helicopter touched down, Lee got out with his sea bag and quickly made his way away from the helicopter so that it could take off again. They were away from the commercial aircraft and in a field that belonged to the airport. Buffy and Angel were waiting a safe distance away and Buffy went up to greet her old acquaintance.

"Buffy, it's nice to see you."

"Lee, I'd like you meet my husband, Angel. You'll get to meet Connor our son later, but first, we have to get you to the Christmas Program." Buffy said. "Angel, this Lee Davidson."

"Pleased to meet you, Angel. I heard from Janice that you got married. And you adopted his son? Did she get that right?"

"Well, that's the plan, but we have hit a snag. His mother died and her parents are contesting the adoption. They are even trying to get full custody of him by saying that we are unfit parents. But that is a whole other story. Maybe I'll tell you about it before you have to leave."

"Well, the way that you are with our sisters, I can't imagine you being an unfit mother. They are just probably afraid that you won't let them see their grandson. I'm sure that you will prove to who ever you need to that you are a wonderful mother."

Buffy smiled, "Thanks, Lee."

As soon as Lee's sea bag was in the trunk of the car, they took off to the Christmas Program which was already in progress. Angel would put the Santa suit over his clothes once they got there.

As they drove off, Lee commented, "I don't know how you did it, but thanks for getting me leave for Christmas."

"Hey, man, your sister and Dawn have helped my sister out a lot. I was just glad that I knew some one with the connections to get you home for her. I just wanted to do something to thank her for everything that she has done for Kathy, just by being her friend."

Lee just nodded as he didn't know what to say.

* * *

"So, everything alright, Santa?" Buffy asked when only the volunteers were left to help clean up.

"Perfect. Tired and ready to go home, though."

"I think that can be arranged. Looks like it's all taken care of," commented as they looked around and saw that all there was left to do was sweep. All of the brooms were taken and being used by other people.

"Thank you for everything that you have done for tonight, Mr. MacKenzie," Lilly said.

"You're more than welcome. Maybe we can make this an annual event and bring home a soldier every year for a Sunnydale family."

Lilly nodded her head and said, "I like that idea. We can work out how we will choose who to bring home, later, though. Right now, I'm too tired to think."

"I hear you," Angel said as he and Buffy left.

* * *

When they walked into the Family Wing of the mansion, the babysitter, Sara said, "He was perfect. Not a bit of trouble."

"Thank you." Angel took out his wallet and paid her and asked her if she would like to babysit again sometime. She agreed and left.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a babysitter," Buffy said.

"It helps that you share several classes with her and she is in one of your study groups. I don't think I would let just any body watch him." Angel said as he picked his son up out of the crib. Connor was asleep, but Angel wanted to hold him and Connor never woke up as Angel sat down in the rocking chair and started to rock him.

Buffy agreed with Angel about not letting just anyone watch her son. "I missed him so much tonight."

"I know. I did too. And hopefully we won't need Sara to watch him often, but when we do need a babysitter, it's a comfort knowing that we have some one we can trust."

"Come to bed, Angel. Bring Connor with you. He can sleep between us tonight."

* * *

The End

Merry Christmas!


End file.
